Fant!Staff
The FANT!Staff Fantasmic! couldn’t function without its dedicated Staff! Current staff members include Kat (the administrator) and her team: Ky (moderator), Ammers (moderator), Linds (moderator), Kelly (moderator), and Rune (moderator). The staff is responsible for the general running and upkeep of the Fantasmic! boards. Their duties include issuing activity checks, making general decisions regarding board rules, running board events, and aiding and guiding Fant! members. They also control certain designated NPC characters on the board. Their most important duty is reviewing new character applications! The staff maintain a general love/hate relationship with application reviews, for it is both tedious and exciting! All incoming characters must complete the application form, and the Fant!Staff discusses each application as a team. While it’s hard to believe, the staff members do have lives outside of Fantasmic!. Therefore, not all of them are always available at once, but each application will be discussed by at least two of the staff members for approval. The Fant!Staff is also responsible for mediating any conflicts on the board and must enforce board rules. While this can potentially get messy, the staff is happy to say that problems are rare! It is their continuing mission to ensure that Fantasmic! is a fun, friendly environment for members. Staff Members Past and Present *'KAT!' Kat is the creator and administrator of Fantasmic! She designs the look of the board, and is the artist behind Fant!'s fabulous graphics. Her primary contact account is Drizella Tremaine, and she also currently plays Jasmine, Peter Pevensie, Naveen, Rosetta, Aurora, Nuka, Nala, Angel, and Duchess. *'KY!' Ky is a moderator for the board, who assists Kat in application approvals and the general upkeep of Fantasmic! Her primary contact account is Clopin, and she also currently plays Peter Pan and Zira. *'AMMERS!' Ammers is a moderator for the board, who assists Kat in application approvals and the general upkeep of Fantasmic! Her primary contact account is Will Turner, and she also currently plays Maid Marian, Bagheera, and Jafar. *'LINDS!' Linds is a moderator for the board, who assists Kat in application approvals and the general upkeep of Fantasmic! Her primary contact account is James Hook, and she also currently plays Attina and Helga Sinclair. *'KELLY!' Kelly is a moderator for the board, who assists Kat in application approvals and the general upkeep of Fantasmic! Her primary contact account is Ariel, and she also currently plays Silvermist. *'RUNE!' Rune is the latest staff member and moderator for the board. She assists Kat in application approvals and the general upkeep of Fantasmic! Her primary contact account is Genie, and she also currently plays Davy Jones, Jessica Rabbit, and Carpet. PREVIOUS STAFF MEMBERS: Tay (no longer a member of Fantasmic!) Staff-Controlled NPCs There are some characters in the Disney universe that can be considered all-powerful or infallible, or are perhaps not appropriate to have popping up all over the boards. In order to prevent god-modding and power-playing, the Fant!Staff have selected some of these characters to be Staff-Controlled NPCs. (Non Playable Characters) They are utilized by the entire staff as necessary for boardwide plots, and can be featured in threads upon request from players. The most notable of these is Maleficent, as she is Fantasmic's main antagonist. Click for STAFF NPC MAIN ARTICLE. *'Maleficent (with Diablo)' *'The Good Fairies' *'Aslan' *'The Enchantress and the Beast' Category:Staff